To Prove my Love
by CrazyDreamin
Summary: Naruto goes to great lengths to impress Sakura. But is there someone else in the shadows who will try to save Naruto after he falls? onesided narusaku eventual narutoX?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I can imagine quite a bit of people sticking me in jail for messing it up

* * *

"Hey Sakura! Want to go out with me and get some ramen? " 

"For the millionth time I'm never going to go with a stupid pig like you. I would die before I EVER go out with you!!" yelled Sakura. "Now, to find Sasuke."

Naruto's grin fell. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. That's all he ever heard when he ever tried to ask Sakura out. What did he have that I don't have? Wondered Naruto. He's practically mute and so anti-social. Why are all the girls in konoha obsessed with him?

Maybe said a tiny voice in his head it's because he's so much more thinner than you. Nah, I don't think that's it.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the end of that thought.

A couple of weeks later, Naruto asked again. "Sakura, there's a special today at Ichikaru's(1). Want to come with me?"

"You stupid moron!! I would never go with a fat-ass like you! It's hard enough seeing you at practice. Being seen with YOU in Public is next to impossible! I'd rather date Shino with all his yucky bugs than be seen with you in public!!(2)"

Inner Sakura-Wasn't that a little harsh?

Sakura-Nah, he'll get over it

Inner Sakura- If you say so...

She would never know how her response would effect the next few weeks.

Naruto stood in front of the mirror. Am I fat?

Kit, what are you thinking?

I love sakura but she loves Sasuke. The only difference is that he's a bit thinner than I am. Does that mean I have to lose weight?

No!What are you saying?

Maybe I should go on a diet. Don't worry kyuubi. I'll be fine

Sighing, kyuubi gave in.

* * *

1-could someone tell me what the correct spelling is?

2-Sorry Shino lovers!!

End of the first chapter. What should the pairing be?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, why would i write fanfiction, hmm?

* * *

blah blah- story 

_blah blah_- naruto's thoughts

**_blah blah_**-voice

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning. He headed for the kitchen sleepily and started to heat up some instant ramen in the microwave. **_Are you really going to eat that?_** a little voice asked. **_Instant ramen is so...fattening._** Naruto snapped awake as he realized the voice was correct. _I think I'll skip breakfast today_. With that, Naruto tied on his forehead protector and went to the training grounds even though they weren't supposed to meet for another 3 hours.

* * *

3 hours later, Sasuke showed followed by a rabid fan girl – aka sakura. Both were surprised to find out that Naruto go there so early. 

"What happened? Did you suddenly realize you were out of ramen?" Sasuke smirked.

"Nope. Just super hyper this morning! A cup of ramen will do that to you" smiled Naruto, the lie rolling off his tongue.

"How are you this morning Sasuke-kun?" chirped Sakura.

"Meh"

It was unusually quiet for a grand total of 5 minutes before Sakura started asking Sasuke random questions while she ignored Naruto's attempts to ask her out again.

"Ohayo" Kakashi said, appearing in a pink cloud.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura and Naruto finally agreeing on something. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in agreement.

"Sorry but there was this lost kitten so I…"

"LIAR!"

"Anyway" Kakashi continued, ignoring his students' accusations, "We have a couple of d-class missions so we should be done by this evening."

"What's our first mission?" asked Sasuke.

"We have to catch a cat" everyone could see Kakashi's smile from behind a mask as his students groaned. That was the 5th time this week they had to catch him.

* * *

Naruto walked home after all the missions had been completed. It was a long walk which gave him time to think back to Sakura's comments. His stomach growled as he walked past ichiraku. _Sorry _he told his growling stomach. _Not today._

Naruto didn't eat anything that day.

* * *

PLs be nice and review. Also, I need a beta reader for this story. Help, anybody? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

abc-story

_abc_-flashback

_abc_ -thought

* * *

This cycle continued for the next few weeks. Naruto would wake up early each morning and train until it was time to meet up with team 7 at the bridge. He would then train hard and spar with Sasuke. After practice, he would train for a bit then sleep. The only food that even passed through his lips throughout those weeks was the occasional bowl of ramen his 'friends' would treat him to. However, that never stayed in his stomach for long.

* * *

_"Hey Naruto!" greeted Shikamaru and Chouji. "We're going to Ichikaru's. You coming?"_

_As much as Naruto didn't want to, he didn't want to arouse suspicions. Grinning, he caught up with them as they walked towards his once favourite restaurant. Once there, he caught a few surprised glances when he only ordered one bowl of ramen. _

_"What's wrong with you?" inquired Shikamaru, surprised by his friend's small appetite. Naruto smiled._

_"Just trying to go easy on your wallet. You are paying, right?" Naruto then proceeded to finish his bowl of noodles. "Wouldn't want you to go broke. Who else would pay for me, eh?" _

_I shouldn't have done that Naruto thought bitterly as he walked into his apartment. His stomach wasn't used to food anymore. After weeks of starving himself, he had grown unaccustomed to food. His stomach twisted as he stumbled into the bathroom. I got to get rid of this. _

_Leaning over the toilet, he stuck 2 fingers into the back of his throat. He gagged as he felt the food he had consumed crawl back up his throat. He barely had enough time to pull his fingers out of his mouth before he started throwing up his meal.

* * *

_

This destructive cycle continued, repeating itself for days on end. The only thing changing was his weight.

As his weigh decreased, Naruto began to change a little bit as well. He was more quiet, withdrawn even. He didn't play pranks and rarely got excited over every thing. He trained more and was close to beating sasuke in technique. Unfortunately no one really noticed. Nobody cared about naruto in the least. And naruto noticed.

He was hurt no one noticed the improvement in his training. Or his loss in weight.

They still think I'm fat I need to get thinner. He glared into the mirror. All he saw was fat all over his body. Huge thighs, a double chin. He was disgusted. No wonder Sakura doesn't like me

The mirror however saw a different image. A thin boy with wispy hair stood with a sad expression on his face. Shoulders and elbows stuck out at out angles. Ribs could easily be counted.

Naruto didn't see that though. He just kept sacrificing for the sake of his love.

* * *

Please review. Feel free to make suggestioins. 


End file.
